Silent Scream
by signaturesweet
Summary: With her family murdered, her village destroyed, and a bandit ready to take her life; Rin quivered in fear knowing that there was no one to save her now.


**In case any of you are wondering as to why I have yet to create a story where Rin is older, well I am dont worry. Though such a story can't be planned and created in one night. In any case know that I am in the process of making one and in the mean time please enjoy this story that I have had in my head for months and months. Please R&R.**

**Disclamier: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

She didn't know exactly what it was that made her wake up that night. Perhaps it could of been the screaming of the villagers, or maybe her mother's cries of "Rin wake up!" The moment her eyes opened she was met with the orange and red colors that molded to such an extent that it could only mean one thing.

"Fire!" she thought, her house was on fire. Her mother grabbed her by her arm tightly and before she knew what was happening she was huddled together with her family outside there burning hut. Rin's eyes met those of the many other terrified villagers whos huts were also bunrning to the ground.

Rin had no idea what was going on. Huts were set on fire, people were screaming from left to right. It wasn't until the screams of thiefs, night robbers, and bandits filled her ears that she finally knew the reality of the situation.

She felt her arm being pulled again by her mother, and she saw her father leading his family in the direction of the forest. While Rin's older brother ran beside their father, her younger brother was carried by their mother. Along the way Rin noticed men in shaggy armor trying to get into the village store house.

Her village had just finished rice planting season. All the hand picked rice was put away in the store house, and to Rin they could have it all. She just wanted for she and her family to make it out alive.

It seemed like there was no place to escape though, with every turn her family made another person was killed before their eyes.

Her eyes were beginning to form tears as she saw the blood spill from her neighboring villagers. She just didn't understand why. Why did they have to kill, wasn't stealing everything they could get there hands on enough for all these men? Their goods, their rice, their stocks, their lifes.

It is not as though the frightened villagers could fight back. Why did blood have to be shed? Have they not taken enough, was it necessary for them to kill for no reason.

More tears formed the small child's eyes as she witnessed so many people slaughtered. Friends and neighbors, all slashed before her eyes. She only hoped she and her family could get away, and when the forest trees were in sight it seemed that they all would make it.

The sounds of laughter was soon heard, and Rin wondered who would be laughing at a time like this.

A dark figure riding a horse suddenly appeared from the shadows of the trees. Rin could not see him to well for the night sky mixed in with the smoke of fire blurred her vision. That was when she heard a noise that nearly sent her to her knees in fear.

His laugh, he was laughing at what was happening. There was so much evil in his voice Rin couldn't believe he was even human. Suddenly the figure started galloping torward her family, and she felt herself being pulled again by her mother in the opposite direction.

It was too late though, and Rin regretted ever looking back for all she saw was a thick blade piercing through her father's back.

"Papa!" all three children screamed, and their mother only urged them to keep on running. Rin and her elder brother ran right next to their mother, while she carried their youngest brother in her arms.

The now family of three ran as fast as they could, the mother urging Rin and her brother not to stop and held her youngest child in her arms. Rin's legs were so sore, and the moment she heard that ear shrieking laugh that made her freeze in her steps.

There it was again, his evil laugh that sent chills down Rin's spine. Her legs gave out at his monsterous voice and she couldn't help but fall at that point. She heard her mother and brothers call out her name, and Rin braced herself for what was to come.

To her surprise she heard the galloping speed past her, and she turned only to see the evil figure strike his blade into her mother and brothers. Rin watched in horror as the remainder of her family collapsed into a pool of their own blood, the life drained from their eyes.

Rin opened her mouth ready to scream her head off, but nothing came out. Not a scream, not a cry, it was as though her voice died along with her whole family. Along with her happiness.

She stared at the figure that took away everything she had. With the horns on his helment and the fire blazing around him Rin could of sworn she was looking at the devil himself. When his laugh was brought out again Rin looked in horror, a human had just killed his own kind without any remorse.

He destroyed her home, her family, he might as well destroy her life while he was at it.

"Don't think I forgot about you," he said viciously as he looked in Rin's direction. She didn't do anything but stare at the devil man before her, she couldn't scream she couldn't even move. Suddenly a voice brought her attention to what she thought was her mother's lifeless body.

"Run Rin," she choked out, blood spilling from her mouth. "Run...," her voice called out. The so called human stood before the nearly dead woman, and brought his blade above the her neck. He swung the blade down leaving behind a headless, lifeless body.

Rin's breathing sropped and her body felt like it was being enveloped into the fire surrounding her. Nothing but fire, nothing but the devil's laughs and the blood of her family spilled before her.

She screamed at that point, whether the scream could be heard or not she no longer cared. Everything was gone, and she was alone. She closed her eyes and felt the sting of tears break free from her hot liquid leaving a trail of water down her red cheeks.

She was all alone.

She had no one.

She only waited for the devil to take her life away as he had done to her family.

However when it seemed like nothing was happening, she opened her eyes to scene unfolding before her gaze.

The fire was starting to dissapate, and the devil's laugh was starting to subscide. The color of red and orange left her sight only to be replaced with the pure color of white. The white glow surrounded her, and Rin had ceased her screaming.

Where was the dark figure?

Where was all the blood and burning huts?

Where was her slaughtered family,?

Where was she?

The warm white glow seemed to calm her down, then a deep baritone voice brought her to attention.

"Rin."

"That voice," she thought, there was no way such a smooth deep beautiful voice could belong to any devil. She turned to the sound of the call and gazed upon a white figure facing away from her. She walked silently over to the white being, tears still in her eyes.

When she was only a few inches from the glowing figure, he turned around only to reveal to her the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. "Gold," she thought. His pure white glow, a protective frame hovering over her's. An angel, she didn't know any other way to describe him.

It was as if she went from staring at the devil from Hell, to a beautiful angel with heaven's golden gates embeded in his eyes.

Before she knew it she felt a warm hand on her cheek. He whipped away her tears, he also whipped away her fears. She closed her eyes and put her hand over the angel's as if to keep him there forever.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. She opened her eyes expecting to meet those ember eyes again. Instead she found herself staring at wooden panel walls.

She blinked for a few second and brought herself up to find a dead fire and a sleeping Kaede on the other side of the hut she was in.

"It was all just a dream?" Rin whispered.

"That's right," she thought. "I live in this village. My parents are dead, and I now live with Lady Kaede."

She had survived the attack that was placed on her village. Rin's memorie brought her back to when she followed her mother's cry and ran. Rin remembered running far into the forest that was behind her. She ran as fast as she could without looking back.

Rin remembered running for a long time, and a long distance. When she finally came to realize that nobody was chasing her she stopped. She remembered returning to the village after a day had passed, she had not eaten or drinken anything in that time.

She remembered returning to her village to see that everything had been burned to the ground. Only a couple of villigers survived besides her. The same villagers that supposably felt bad for her once they heard of her families death. The same villagers that treated her like an outcast. The same villagers that made her feel lonely all the time, that made her feel...unwanted.

Her family was dead, and they still were , the people she onced cherished most were still gone.

"Yae be alright child," Kaede asked suddenly, and Rin looked up to her caretaker and apoligized for waking her.

"It was just a bad dream," she answered quietly. "Would yae like some water?" the old priestess asked, getting up from her bed. Rin only nodded her head in resonse, and Kaede mentioned how she was going to go to the water well to fetch some more water for her.

Rin watched as Kaede left the hut and felt grateful that she had such a kind and caring person to look after her. The old woman always lending her help and advice when Rin needed it. Even after such a terrifying nightmare, she couldn't help but form a small smile. Her cheeks moving caused her to realize that she had been crying.

"Probably from my dream," she thought, although something was strange. Only one side of her face was teared up, her other side was completely free of tears. Rin touched the non-teary cheek, and noticed it was damp. It was as though her cheek was whiped away of any tears. It then suddenly hit her that it was the same cheek her Lord had put his hand on in her dream.

The same side of her face that he touched a couple of time even in reality, the left side of her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered again. Her hand moved to the edge of her makeshift bed and felt something soft and smooth. She looked over for it felt far too soft to be any of her blankets, and what she saw sent a gasp to her voice.

It was silk handkerchiefs. A bundle of folded handkerchiefs all stacked and ontop were a couple of hair ribbons; each color made of the finest material. They would defininy come in use when she tied up her side ponytail, something her mother taught her long ago.

Rin grabbed one one of the handkerchiefs carefully. It was mint green in color, along with some pink designs enbedded on it. She used it to clean the remainder of her tears and then clutched the small cloth in her hands, and brought it to her chest.

"He was here", she thought. He must of been to of delivered these, though perhaps it could of been Jaken.

"No," Rin thought to herself. She knew that touch all too well. That warm smooth palm against her cheek, even in her dreams she recognized it.

It was her Lord Sesshomaru that whiped away her tears and had drove her nightmares away. Just as he has done many months ago when she still traveled with him. He never touched her cheek then, she was sure of that. Although he was always there when she woke up from her nightmares, and to Rin his presence alone was enough to make her feel safe.

She always feared that that her nightmares would return to haunt her after her protector left her in the village. Yet even now he still somehow managed to chase away her most haunting of nightmares. Rin smiled and clutched her new gift harder as she whispered a "Thank You" to her Lord wherever he was.

xxx

Sesshomaru walked on what he recalled to be familiar territory. The image of Rin crying still clung inside his head. It had been a few months since she was given the purple kimono, and he decided a few days ago that he felt the need..or perhaps the want to give another small gift to Rin. To keep the girl's memory of him fresh.

He decided to wait till the middle of the night and deliver it. Jaken was already out of the question considering how long it took the imp to get the job done the last time. Sesshomaru even had to keep his demotic energy in check making sure the priestess didn't wake to find him.

And moment he saw tears spill from Rin's face Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what could cause her to shed them.

Was it his long absence? Since the time he delivered Rin her purple kimono he hadn't been by the village at all.

Seemed like more and more problems were starting around certain areas and territories. He didn't want to take care off all the Western problems. However, as Lord it was his duty.

He tried not to think about that at the moment.

When Rin used to whimper and cry from nightmares during her travels with him, he did nothing back then. He did stay near her though, which already said alot considering he could of easiy left to inspect the area for Naraku.

Yet when he saw Rin cry that night he knew he couldn't leave her in the state she was in, and decided to calm her down the only way he knew how. The same way he comforted her the day they parted ways.

He whipped away her tears and held her face for a few moments. He took note that her face became a little bigger over the months, but it was still Rin.

He felt her stir, and new at that moment he had to take his leave. He couldn't of picked a better gift of choice. Now he could only wonder if Rin felt any better, and somewhere deep down inside him, he knew she was.

xxx

Kaede finally returned with the bucket full of water, she would of been sooner if Inuyasha hadn't talked with her about picking up the scent of Sesshomaru. Kaede wasn't to happy about the dog demon's gifts. How was Rin suppose to choose evenly between two lifes if Sesshomaru was showing her the nicer things she could get by being with him.

It was almost as if he was cheating, trying to woo the girl into wanting to choose to be with him when the time comes for her to choose. Kaede knew she could do nothing about it though, and only allowed for fate to take its course.

When she made it back into the hut she was surprised to find Rin fast asleep already, a handkerchief clutched in her hands as she slept. A smile formed on her sleeping face as she dreamt of the being she had come to cherish so. Her very own angel, her Lord Sesshomaru.

XXX

As Sesshomaru kept walking along the familiar path he suddenly looked off to his side to a small grass patch. This is where he first met Naraku. The image of the pathetic creature offering him a human arm that day only left a bad taste forming in his mouth.

Sesshomaru kept walking along, not wanting to bring that pathetic excuse for a demon into his memory. The path he walked was very familiar though. He slayed a couple of demons around this area when he was trying to find a replacement arm.

As Sesshomaru stopped in his walk, his mind brought back the image of Rin's tears again. What exactly did she dream about that made her shed tears like that?

Sesshomaru looked to the rocky mountain path that he stood on, he was sure he did somethine else on this path. Something he did using one of the demon's arm. "Those men," he thought, he also killed a bunch of weak humans.

Come to think of it, he realized that those pathetic fools were the last thing he killed without reason. Ever since then.. ever since Rin came along he made it to the point not to kill unless given a reason. Why he did so, he was not sure.

What kind of humans did he kill back then, he thought for a moment. "Sure it wasn't impotanta," he concluded.

The dog demon kept walking along the mountain road completely missing the bone of the blue demon's arm he used long ago to kill a group of bandits.

**I would suggest seeing Inuyasha ep 18 just in case any reader got confused. There you have it I hope you enjoyed, keep in mind this idea that I had in my story only exists in my head so it's never stated how exactly Rin's famly dies other then the fact that they were murdered by thiefs. Although in Inuyasha ep 18 Sesshomaru is seen slaughtering bandits, at a time period before he met Rin so I just put two and two together and it got me this story, idk why my stories always turn out longer then I intend but o well. Please leave a comment if you can on what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
